The guitarist and the girl with the pink hair
by Milita
Summary: Mimi came to visit. Matt's got a concert. Please Read and Review !!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Author's Note: This is a fic that's supposed to turn into a Mimi/Matt romance.... But not yet. Please read and review, I don't mind flames.  
  
  
The guitarist and the girl with the pink hair   
  
  
Matt picked up his guitar from the table that was almost completely covered by electronic devises he didn't know, but he supposed it had something to do with the sound effects.  
Matt walked over to the rest of the band, who were starting amazed through the curtains to the public that had attended their gig. Matt moved a curtain a little bit so that he could have a look too.  
His jaws dropped. Hundreds of screaming fans were shouting and singing. Matt stood there too excited to move, wondering if they would be able to play over all that noise. His eyes moved through the crowd looking for his young brother, T.K.   
T.K. had told him he had a surprise for him, and that the surprise would be going with him to the concert. It was a pointless thing to do thought, it was impossible to tell T.K. apart from the screaming fans, even if patamon was sitting on his head.  
Matt turned to the rest of the band, Jean played the drums, Van played the bass and Kevin played the keyboard  
They were all grinning broadly, admiring their audience. Kev couldn't keep his eyes away from the screaming fans.  
  
"Wow!" he said for the tenth time while he admired his public "It's... it's..." since he couldn't find the right word he went back to his "wow" state.  
Van was checking his watch constantly.  
"In 5 minutes will be out there" he announced looking at Matt.   
"We'll do fine" said Matt trying to sound calm.  
"Are you kidding? We'll be great!" said Jean smiling. Jean's self confidence was something Matt admired sometimes...  
"You got me, remember?" he added. And it was something Matt hated others.  
"Three minutes..." announced Van.  
"Oh, great! I just remembered... I left my cymbals home!" said Jean as he hited his head against the wall.  
"You mean these?" asked Matt picking up Jean's cymbals from the floor. Jean started laughing nervously while gigantic sweat drops appeared on everyone's heads.   
"... A minute..." announced Van "We better get going" he added. They waited in silence, they weren't supposed to go to the stage until they were announced. A voice came like from far away and announced them, Matt took his guitar and walked after Jean to the stage. The last thing Matt heard was Jean saying "Oh, man!" right before his ears were blocked by the excited screams of the audience. Matt couldn't hold a little smile.   
The tiny place they were playing at, well not so tiny, it was the size of the school's gym, was called "Rock Cafe", and Matt was completely sure that it had never been so crowded. The usual desks used to drink coffee were removed... or so thought Matt, maybe it was just that the girls were standing on them...  
Matt walked over to the microphone, hoping that he could be heard over all the noise. He waited while Van gave his usual "Goodnight, the name of the place in which we are!" He looked at Van and waited for him to do their special sign.  
Van gave the rest of the band a thumbs up, that was their sign to start playing. Matt took his guitar, got closer to the microphone, and did the only thing he could do in that moment.   
  
*****  
Matt sat alone on the stage, looking around the "Rock Cafe". A couple of hours ago it had been crowded to death, but now... Now it was empty. Completely empty aside from Matt. His band mates had just left a couple of minutes ago, Matt said he had to stay to wait for his brother, TK. He looked at the clock with the shape of a guitar that was hanging on one of the walls. 12: 48 A.M. He looked around the café, it was still empty. Matt had the feeling that TK wasn't going to appear for at least 15 other minutes. He picked his guitar from a chair next to him, and started playing. It was a slow song, too slow and soft for an electric guitar, but it sounded pretty well. It was an old song he used to play with his harmonica, but since he didn't have the smallest idea of where his armonica was, sometimes he used his guitar to play the song.  
The slow music filled the cafe for around 10 minutes, before footsteps and voices interrupted them.  
Matt looked around and spotted his friends walking over to him.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" said Tai excitedly. He walked on to the stage and sat next to Matt.  
"Hi, Tai... TK's with you?"  
"Yup, I'm right here!" said TK's voice. Matt turned to see Tk and his friends.  
"Oh, hi everyone!" Matt said putting his guitar away. Tai took it with the intention of playing it.  
"This can't be too difficult" he told Matt, while horrible notes started coming out from the guitar.  
"What's that supposed to be?" asked Matt trying to hold down his laughter, even if everyone else was laughing. Tai blushed a little.  
"You were great!" said Sora walking over to Matt and Tai.   
"Yeah, we didn't know you could play that well!" said Kari joining them on the stage, TK and the rest followed her.  
"Thanks, guys" Matt said smiling at them.  
"Jun couldn't come, she's sick with the flu" said Davis taking the guitar from Tai and trying to play too.   
"Thank God!" thought Matt, but told Davis he was very sorry.  
"Matt, about your surprise..." started TK, taking the guitar from Davis and giving it back to Matt.  
"Thanks, TK" said Matt taking it.  
"About it... well..."  
"We couldn't find how to wrap her!" finished a girl's voice from behind Matt turned slowly to see who had spoken, afraid it could be Jun. Matt saw a flash of pink, before the person who had spoken took a seat next to him. Matt stared at the girl. She had big brown eyes and long pink hair, dotted with stars. She was wearing a skirt and a T-shirt with a star on it. She looked like...  
"Mimi?" Matt asked not being able to believe it.  
"The one and only!" Mimi said in a cheer full way. Matt couldn't hold himself, he grabbed her in a long hug that lasted a couple of minutes. He had to do it, just to be sure it was real. Just seeing Mimi there made him feel completely different, like when he was back at the Digiworld. It made him remember Gabumon and the other digimons, and all the adventures they had together. Matt let go on Mimi after a long hug.  
"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" he asked smiling widely.  
"Visiting, for 2 whole months" she said still smiling widely "I'm staying at Sora's, I'm also going to your school!"  
"You know" said Tai getting into their conversation "This deserves a pizza!"  
"Only if you pay!" said Sora.  
"What?" said Tai surprised "I'm not paying"  
Matt got his hand into his own pocket and felt the money the "Rock Cafe" had paid him for the gig.  
"Don't worry, I'm paying!" he said, as they started walking away to celebrate.  
  
  
************  
  
"Hey! Matt!"  
Matt looked around the long school hall, trying to find Van. Van had a very especial tone, a tone that made his voice different from any other Matt knew. He spotted Van in the door of the History classroom. Matt closed his locker and walked over to him, trying hard to keep his eyes opened.  
  
"Hi" he said softly.  
"Sleepy?" asked Van smiling. Matt nodded.  
"I went for a pizza after the gig, I didn't get much... much sleep" said Matt, stopping for a yawn.  
"Have you heard about the costume party?" asked Van, interrupting Matt's long yawn.  
"Er... no" said Matt scratching his head nervously "Why?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" said Van smiling innocently "It was a joke! It was a joke!" he added once he saw the horrible look on Matt's face.  
"So, what about the party?" asked Matt blushing, it had been very silly from him to fall for one of Van's jokes.  
"They want us to play a few songs at the party" said Van.  
"Great, does Jean know yet?" he asked.  
"No, why?" asked Van curiously.  
"Just wondering... he'll probably want to buy a special outfit or something..." Matt said, then gave a smile to Van.  
The bell, announcing that their break was over and that it was time to go back to classes suddenly interrupted their little talk. Matt sighed, he doubted that he would be able to keep his eyes open for another lesson, gave Van a "See ya!" and walked to class.  
********  
"Matt?"  
Matt had to use all his strength to open his eyes and raise his head from the table to look around, for the source of the voice. Tai was sitting next to him, holding a fork with a piece of meat on it, and starting at Matt with his mouth opened.   
"Wha-?" Matt finally asked trying to hold down a yawn.  
"Are you planning to eat something today?" Sora's head appeared from behind Tai and smiled at Matt.  
"Eat?" Matt looked around and suddenly noticed where he was. He was at the school's cafeteria, sitting at a table with Sora, Mimi, and Tai.   
"What am I doing here?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was his Math class.  
"See? I told you he was sleep-walking!" Mimi told Sora and Tai, they both nodded.  
The cafeteria was so crowded and noisy that Matt started wondering how he had been able to sleep with all the noise. Matt watched a couple of girls passing by, they were both carrying trays with delicious looking sandwiches. As the sweet smell of chocolate reached Matt from Sora's chocolate pudding, he realized how hungry he felt.  
He started watching Mimi's vanilla pudding with a lot of interest through his hungry eyes.   
"Want some?" Mimi asked noticing the way Matt was starting at her pudding and offering it to him. Matt reached for it quickly and started eating, completely forgetting how sleepy he had been felling some minutes ago.  
"Where is the rest?" Sora asked suddenly trying to ignore the fact that Matt was know watching her pudding.  
"Id's Fliday Soda, evedybody ish busy tuday, nod even dime fod iating" replied Tai eating his own pudding as fast as he could, so that Matt wouldn't start eyeing it too.  
"Are you coming with us, Matt?" Sora asked, giving up she gave her pudding to the hungry looking Matt, too.  
"Whed?" Matt asked, his mouth full of pudding. "Um-- sorry, where?" Matt took a napkin and cleaned his mouth, blushing a little while Sora and Mimi laughed.  
"To the beach, we were planning to go after school" said Mimi "It's soo hot in this country!"  
Matt finished with Sora's pudding and left the empty plate next to Mimi's emptied one. He was about to agree on going to the beach with them when he remembered his talk with Van.  
"No, sorry, I can't"  
"You can't?" Tai asked looking at him saddly. Matt, who knew Tai well, was sure that Tai wasn't really looking forward a whole afternoon sitting at the beach hearing Sora's and Mimi's conversation. "Why?"  
"Have you heard about the costume party this Sunday?" Matt asked. Mimi, Sora and Tai exchanged looks before saying that they hadn't.  
"You know, you get a costume... you invite someone... you go and dance... and eat..." Matt explained "Well, the band's going to play a few songs that night"  
"Cool!" said Sora smiling "I love the music you play"   
"Thanks" Matt said, he tried to smile at her but couldn't. A sudden wave of tiredness filled him. He could fell his eyes getting heavier at every second. He putted his head between his arms over the table, next to the empty plates that had been holding pudding.  
"He's asleep?" Sora asked.  
"Maybe he ate too much pudding" said Mimi's voice from what seemed like far away.  
"I know what he needs! Water!" said Tai's voice from far away too. Matt could hear a chair moving and some steps that soon were gone.  
"Water? What does he need water for?" said Mimi in a tone that was as soft as a whisper.  
"Who knows!"  
Sora's and Mimi's voices slowly started to vanish. Matt soon stopped feeling or hearing. He had finally fallen asleep, what his body had wanted all day long. It was so relaxing. He couldn't feel a thing! Well... except for the cold water that he felt pouring down his head.  
Matt opened his eyes and looked up. Tai was standing next to him, smiling and holding a big jar half filled with water. Matt didn't need a mirror like for knowing that he was wet. He stood up quickly, drops of water falling down his face.  
"I hate you!" he shouted at Tai, half of him laughing and half of him wanting to kill Tai. The whole cafeteria started laughing with Tai, Sora and Mimi.  
Matt took off his school jacket taht was as wet as his hair and threw it at Tai.  
"Hey!" Tai shouted.  
"Now, who needs water?" Matt asked at Tai, without waiting for an answer he took the jar out of Tai's hands and threw the rest of the water over Tai's head. Immediately, Tai was as wet as he was. Tai started laughing with the rest of the cafeteria.  
"Why did you do that?" he asked smiling "I did it for your own sake! Now you feel quite awake, don't you?"  
Matt smiled at Tai. He did feel awake now, but he wasn't going to admit it. He was still holding the jar that still contained some water. He turned to Mimi and Sora grinning in a devilish way... Now he felt really awake!  
  
****************************  
  
"What about this one?" asked Matt flipping through the pages of the copybook he used to write the band's songs, and stopping at a page that was filled with lyrics and notes written in blue ink.  
"...'Summer dreams'?" asked Kevin looking over Matt's shoulder to the copybook he was holding "Nah, too romantic"  
"And this one? 'Forever'?" asked Matt trying to hide the disappointed tone on his voice. He had been so sure... that he had more songs written in the copybook, something new and fresh to play at the costume party. But he had been wrong, all the songs in the copybooks had been played enough times. Matt really wanted to play something new for the party, or at least something impressive.  
"Matty, Matty... Can't you see that the audience will be impressed just by the fact that I'M between them?" asked Jean in a I-Know-It-All sort of voice.  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, I still want something impressive..."  
He looked around to see the face of his band mates. They had been sitting inside Kevin's garage for more than an hour, and still didn't know what to do for Sunday night. Kevin seemed to be bored to death, he kept checking his watch and never gave suggestions. Jean only gave ideas of what he should wear for the night. Van was the only one who really seemed interested.  
"Look,, we could just play the same old songs but add something new to the show" proposed Van finally.  
"Like what?" asked Matt putting his copybook away, he had already checked it 5 times.  
"Like video clip, we could play it behind us while we play"  
"A video clip? Sounds cool" said Kevin smiling for the first time in the whole day "We could go running through the city naked"  
"Okay, you run, I'll tape" said Matt in a tone that clearly said: "I'm not doing it"  
"Maybe a choreography..." proposed Jean.  
"I'm not going to become a regular Backstreet boy!" said Van angrily, it wasn't something new to know how much Van hated Pop music.  
"Okay, okay... Maybe we could jump from a building and--" started Jean, but stopped seeing the faces of his band mates "It was just a suggestion..."  
"This isn't going to work" said Van standing up form the chair he had been sitting on "What we need is a new song... just ONE"  
"That's another great idea... I already have an idea for the lyrics! What about this..." said Jean. He cleared his throat to let an awful sound, that Matt recognized as Jean's voice, out. "He's so wonderful, he's so adorable, he's so intelligent, he's so beautiful, he's so sweet, he's so--"  
"Let me guess, your planning to call the song 'Jean', right?" interrupted Kevin. Jean nodded proudly, while gigantic sweat drops appeared on the rest of the band's faces.  
"I'm not going to sing that, it doesn't rhyme at all!" said Matt.  
"There's only a guy who can write a song in a day" said Van quickly. He stared at Matt and smiled.  
"Don't even look at me!" said Matt walking away from Van.  
"Oh, come on... you're our last hope! The party is this Sunday!" said Van following him. Matt started running around Kevin's garage.  
"No way!"  
"Oh, come on" said Van running after him. Matt stopped just before crushing against Kevin's bicycle.   
"All right, all right... I'll try..." he muttered.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it! I'm kind of new in this entire writing world, so if you review please give me a few pointers.... Or something. Thanks again!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's note: Ok. It's been a long week. I realized that Matt plays the bass, not the guitar... so, the title is wrong... BUUUAAA!!! Anyway, I had the great idea of writing 2 fics at a time... So, I'll work like this: a Harry Potter fic, a digimon fic, HP, Digi, HP, Digi... So be patient...   
A special message to Lizzie Malfoy: DON'T CALL ME BY MY ALMOST-REAL-NAME ON YOUR REVIEWS!!!! Thanks.  
By the way, I forgot to tell you... TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and blah, blah... all got invited to the costume party... don't ask why, please! What else? Oh, yes. I also noticed there are zillions of girls who have a "crush" on Matt... I say a "crush" 'cause you can't be in love with a anime character... Even if he's blonde, has got blue eyes, is tall, sweet, intelligent, nice, cool, has got a band, is patient, a digidestmned, wonderful, has got manners, is brave, friendly, and is not afraid of crying, loves his brother, knows how to cook, knows how to make his school unimform look great, has a sweet/nice/wondeful smile, is--- (This is all your fault, Audrey!)  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got it!" said TK suddenly jumping off his bed and standing in front of Matt "Here it goes!" he said, before clearing his throat.   
"... Summmeeeerrrrr, summmeeerrrrr, you arrrrrrrre likeee a hammmeeerrrr...." he sang holding his fist as a microphone. Matt couldn't hold a tiny smile.  
"It took you 30 minutes to make that up?"  
"Hey! At least I got something... What about you?" asked TK sitting next to his brother. Matt stopped smiling.  
"Not yet" he muttered.  
"You better get something! You only got a day" said TK with a warning tone.  
"I know, all I need is proper inspiration..." said Matt trying to believe so himself.  
"All you need is a good rhymes dictionary" interrupted TK giving Matt a confident smile, before the phone started ringing. TK walked out of the room to the phone.  
"Hello? Takeru speaking speaking" Matt could hear his brother say.  
"Yeah, he's here... How did you get this num-- Oh... Yeah, I'll call him. No problem, no. Hang on... Hey, Matt!" shouted TK. Matt jumped off the bed he had been sitting on and went to TK.  
"It's for you" he said once he saw Matt coming.  
"Who is it?"  
"Van something" said TK handing the phone to Matt.  
"Van?" asked Matt once he had the phone.  
"Yeah, that's me" said Van's voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Oh, hi"  
"How's the song coming?" asked Van quickly.  
"Er... fine" lied Matt trying to sound confident.  
"Really? What is it about?" asked Van.  
"Umm..." Matt looked around TK's house for some kind of quick inspiration "Summer! Yeah, about the summer!"  
"Great! Can you read the lyrics?"  
"Oh... Not now Van, you see, I'm feeling kind of sick..."  
"Matt!" said Van with a tone mother's used when you didn't brush your teeth.  
"Er... 'summer summer you are like a hammer'?" sang Matt in a dull voice, not really hoping that Van would take that as a song. There was a long silence before anyone spoke, aside from TK who was still singing in his room.  
"You haven't started, have you?" said Van finally.  
"Not exactly..."  
"We'll meet this afternoon at Jean's place for practice, you'll have it ready for then?" asked Van. Matt gave a long sigh.  
"Yeah, I will"  
"Great! If you got any trouble, Jean said he worte a song about how great he was in case you don't get any idea"  
"Ah... I'll REALLY try" said Matt nodding his head fast, thought Van couldn't see him. He hang up the phone and stood there thinking. Now it was more than just a simple song. He had to save the world from a song about Jean.   
  
***********  
  
The tree gave a cool shadow that protected them from the hot sun.   
Matt was sitting under a tree at the park, with Tai next to him. They weren't really talking. Sometimes one of them would say something without sense and the other one would nod silently. Both of them were just enjoying the hot day and working on their stuff.   
Around Matt, a tall bunch of papers and his bass guitar. He had been trying to get inspiration for the song, with no luck at all. He ripped off another page from his copybook and threw it away. His eyes fell on a group of kids who were playing soccer near them. For some seconds the idea of a song about soccer controlled his mind, but since he could think about anything that rhymed with "soccer" he gave up. He moved his eyes over to Tai. He hadn't been talking for a while.   
Tai was moving his pencil over one of the pages in the notebook he had brought with him. What was he doing? Slowly Matt raised his head and looked over Tai's shoulder, immediately Tai closed the book.  
  
"What're you doing?" asked Matt curiously.  
"Nothing!" said Tai with a fake smile.  
"Come on, I saw you writing something" said Matt. He tried to take the notebook away from Tai, but he was holding it with all his strength. Matt and Tai started pulling the notebook, each of them trying to get it away from the other. "Come... on!" screamed Matt as he took the notebook away from Tai. He stood up and started running away.  
"GIVE IT BACK, ISHIDA!" shouted Tai while he chased Matt through the park.  
"Just let me see!" Matt flipped the pages of Tai's notebook back and forth trying to find what he had been doing. Matt recognized the notebook as the one Tai used in Math class. He finally stopped in one of the last pages. A drawing. A beautiful drawing. The drawing of a girl. A tall and thin girl, with short hair and beautiful round eyes. A sweet smile illuminated the drawing's face. The drawing showed her standing in front of a wall that Matt recognized as his school's walls.  
The drawing had been made with a carbon pencil. It had different tones and colors, even thought it had been made with just a pencil.   
The surprise of finding something that beautiful in Tai's notebook made Matt stop. Seconds later Tai was beside him, panting.  
"Give... me... my... notebook..." he panted.  
"Tai..." started Matt, not moving his eyes away from the girl's drawing. "You did this?" Tai looked over Matt's shoulder hoping Matt hadn't found what he wasn't supposed to find. He had. Matt was strr between admiration and surprise at the drawing in Tai's notebook.  
  
"You--" started Matt moving his eyes from the drawing to Tai, and back to the drawing.   
"No!NO! I didn't! Er... Kari! Yep! Kari has been taking art classes and..." started Tai blushing and sweat dropping at the time. Matt rolled his eyes, and smiled in an evil way.  
"Really? Then, why is it signed by 'Tai' ?" asked Matt.  
"Er... I... don't know?" asked Tai nervously. Matt smiled at his blushing friend.  
"Who is she?" he finally asked. He looked at the girl, he had never seen her before. Ever.  
Tai didn't answer. He just looked at the sky, clearly asking with his eyes for a thunder to come down, just on Matt.  
"Sora" he finally whispered softly.  
Matt admired the beautiful drawing surprised. It didn't look a bit like Sora! Well... in a way it did, but still...  
"You have a crush, huh?" asked Matt, thought he knew the answer. Tai didn't answer.  
"Kind of" he finally muttered. Matt nodded slowly.  
"I thought we were best friends" he said, trying to sound hurt.  
"Well, you haven't told me who you like either!" shouted Tai. Matt smiled.  
"I was joking"  
"I wasn't!" said Tai taking the notebook away from Matt, his cheeks as red as ever "Come on, I told you, it's your turn"  
Matt threw himself in the soft grass covered by the comfortable shadow of one of the park's trees.  
He looked at the clouds moving in the sky for some seconds, before Tai's head appeared in front of him.  
"Come on, it's unfair, I'm the only one who's ashamed here!"  
"There's no reason to be ashamed" said Matt with a father tone.  
"Yeah, alright... So, are you telling?"  
Matt sat in front of Tai, wondering. He had never thought about it. Whenever he considered girls it was to help Sora get money for a new tennis outfit, phone Mimi at America, get rid of Jun, and to get Kari and TK together...  
"Okay, I love you Tai" he said. Tai jumped away from him and gave him a weird look.  
"You must be joking!" he said almost hopefully. Matt stood up.  
"Yeah, I am"  
"So?"  
"So what? I don't have a crush on any girl!" he said annoyed. Not knowing why, was he annoyed for knowing his feelings well or for having Tai asking something he couldn't answer?  
Tai opened his eyes to the most and backed away.  
"... or any guy" he added so that Tai wouldn't run away.   
"Yeah, I knew that" lied Tai while a gigiantic sweat drop appeared on his head.  
Matt smiled at his homophobic friend. He sat down, once again, and moved his left hand to the grass, suddenly he felt something sticky. He looked at what his hand had picked.  
"What's that?" asked Tai looking at the brown stuff on Matt's hand.  
"Yuck! A little present from a dog..." Matt mumbled while he tried to get it off with the tree beside him, Tai laughed harder as Matt realized it wouldn't get off.  
Matt stood up and moved some steps backwards trying to find something to take the stuff off his hand.   
"Oh, great!" he whispered once he realized he had stepped on more "presents". Tai nearly fell to the ground laughing.  
"Very funny, right?" shouted Matt while a ball of brownish stuff flew straight to Tai's head.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
"Who's there?" Matt's father called from the other side of the bathroom door. Matt turned off the shower. He walked out of the shower and wrapped his waist with a towel.   
"Me, dad" he shouted in response trying to find his shirt between all the steam.  
"What are you doing? It's a little bit early for a shower" Mr.Ishida shouted from the other side of the door.  
"I know, Tai and I had a... er... snowball fight"  
"Snowball? With this weather?!"  
"You don't want to know what we used, dad, really" said Matt while he started searching for his pants. His father sighed and Matt could hear footsteps walking away.  
"I guess it's a dream I'll have forever, a good father-son talk..." he told himself while he reached for his socks. Suddenly it reached him.  
Forever... Dream...  
It sounded good. He rushed out of the bathroom, dressed from his pants down, he never found his shirt. He jumped onto his bed and searched through his schoolbag looking for a piece of paper and a pen.   
Not finding any of those, he started writing the ideas in his head on a tissue paper with a crayon.  
  
Will you hold my heart namida uketomete mou kowaresou na All my heart  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
He stopped writing. That was it. His whole idea. Feeling a little bit of disillusion he threw the tissue away. The band was supposed to meet in a few hours, and still, he had zero ideas. Jean's song started sounding like a good idea. He could almost see what the lyrics said. Probably something like... "I'm the greatest, everyone loves me, I got such lovely brown eyes, and beautiful pink hair, and..."  
Matt gave a soft laugh. What was he talking about? Jean didn't have pink hair. Only, Mimi did.  
Matt suddenly felt ashamed of his little thought. "...Lovely brown eyes, and beautiful pink hair..."  
What was he doing?  
  
"It's Tai" a voice in his head said.  
"Yeah, he got that silly idea that you HAD a crush" another voice added.  
It was impossible. How could he have thought about that? Him and Mimi... yeah, it was like tall and short, ugly and nice, like hot and cold...  
While Matt laughed at his silly idea an image popped into his head. A young girl, with an enormous pink hat, wearing a cowgirl dress, and with a lovely smile...  
"See? It's all Tai's fault..." the voice said again. Matt nodded to himself. He couldn't like Mimi, no, he DIDN'T like her, aside from a friend.  
But sometimes, her smile was really sweet...  
  
"Matt?" his father voice called from the kitchen. Matt came out of his daze suddenly.  
"Er... yeah?"  
"We're starting a new diet today!" his father shouted as a command from the kitchen.  
"Dad... You're not fat..." Matt repeated for the tenth time, since her mother had started dating a host in an exercise show.   
"We are starting a 'water diet'!" his father shouted back, ignoring his son. Matt didn't think that a "water diet" was a great idea.  
"You mean, just water?!" he asked, begging the answer was no.  
"That's right" his father shouted back from the kitchen while Matt fell to the floor in the anime stile. "Come here and ty my water soup!" Groaning Matt walked over to the kitchen.  
  
His father was holding a bowl filled with water and a spoon. Matt sat on one of the kitchen's chairs and received the spoon from his father.  
"What happened to your shirt?" he asked while he poured some water into a smaller bowl for Matt to try.   
"Don't know" Matt muttered while he sent a spoon filled with water soup into his mouth. "THIS IS HOT!"  
"You mean you like it?" asked his father excitedly.  
"No, not 'hot'... but 'hot'!" he shouted running to the refrigerator hoping to find something to drink, a side from water.  
"Wait! I'll make it better! Sit down!"   
Whispering about how much he hated those stupid diets he walked back to his chair. Mr. Ishida added some more water to Matt's bowl and moved it towards his son.  
"Try it!" he commanded.  
"It's better..." said Matt as he drank the warm water.  
"See? It's perfect, all I needed was hot water and cold water... hot and cold, perfect!"  
  
Matt rushed back to his room leaving his father speaking alone, "hot and cold"...  
While Mimi's image filled his thoughts, he picked up the crayon a tissue, to finish his song.  
  
  
"I can't" Tai's voice said over the phone. Matt sighed.  
"Tai, it's really simple: You dial Sora's number... You talk with her... ask her if she's going with anyone to the party... She says no and you ask her..."  
"And if she says she's already going with someone?" Tai interrupted.  
"You just pretend to have called her 'cause you are bored and need to talk to someone..." said Matt. He threw himself in the chair next to the phone, he had been standing there, talking Tai into asking Sora for more than an hour.  
"It's really easy for you to say so!" Tai said on the other side of the phone.  
"You're supposed to be brave!" said Matt remembering Tai's crest.  
"Then, why don't you ask Mimi, Mr.Brave?" Matt sighed. That morning he had realized he liked Mimi, or maybe loved her... And that same morning he had made the stupid mistake of telling Tai, who kept reminding it to him.  
"...I don't feel like asking anyone" he invented quickly. He did feel like asking Mimi to the costume party.  
"Yeah, sure! Anyway, I got a better idea, you call Sora--" started Tai.  
"I don't want to go with Sora!"  
"Wait... You call her and find out if she already has a date for the party" continued Tai "And I'll call Mimi and find out"  
"Tai..." Matt was about to tell Tai what a terrible idea he had.  
"Fine? 'Key, then I'll call you back in a couple of minutes..." Tai hang up. With a long sigh, Matt dialed Sora's phone number. On the third "ring" someone answered.  
"Hello? This is--"  
"Sora?" asked Matt.  
"Yeah... Who is it?" Sora's voice asked.  
"It's me, Matt"  
"Oh, hi Matt" said Sora with a happy tone.  
"Hi, I was just wondering... You got a date for the party?" asked Matt hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. In a way it felt different, he was sure that if he had asked Mimi that question he would have had much more trouble.  
"Er... No... Why?"  
"Um...nothing...Just wondering..." said Matt trying to find a better excuse.  
"I would love to!" said Sora.   
"Love what?" Matt asked confused.  
"I know you want to ask me, Yama, we're friends so I won't force you to ask me and everything..." said Sora with a comprehension tone.   
"No, wait, you got it wrong, Tai--" Sora laughed.  
"Don't get Tai in this, don't worry, we'll go as friends... Let's meet at the school, fine?" asked Sora ignoring Matt's "No" and "Please".  
"You don't get it, I called 'cause--" Matt tried telling Sora she was wrong, but Sora probably thought he was ashamed of asking her to the costume party, and was trying to make it "easier" for him.  
"Well, see ya!" Soras hang up leaving a confused Matt in the other side of the phone. Matt sighed and waited for Tai's call. He didn't wait to long, Tai didn't wait a second to call him.  
  
"So?" asked Tai when Matt spoke.  
"Yeah, she's got a date" said Matt hoping he didn't ask who.  
"Who?" Cursing his luck Matt whispered that he was Sora's date.  
"What?" asked Tai.  
"I'M SORA'S DATE!"  
"Oh... Wait, you were supposed to find out if she had a date, not to invite her!" shouted Tai.  
"I know, I'm sorry... She wouldn't let me talk!"  
"Fine, I believe you" said Tai sincerely. Matt couldn't believe him.  
"You do?" he asked.  
"Yeah!"  
"Why?" asked Matt suspiciously.  
"Because I'm Mimi's date!"  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
"Yamato!" a familiar voice called from behind Matt. He turned around to find a boy he had never seen before running towards him. He was wearing ragged jeans, a black T-shirt that looked as if it had been used for cleaning a car and a black pair of glasses. He had shoulder length blue hair, and a couple of earrings hanging from his ear. He was rushing through the school's halls towards Matt, who was on his way to the school's gym, where the costume party would be held.  
"I thought you said you were gonna pick me up" said the boy. Matt just stared at him confused.  
"Do I know you?" he asked. The boy gave him a quizzical look but finally smiled.  
"It's me! Takeru... TK..." he said matter-of-factly.  
"T.K.?" asked Matt not daring to believe that someone with blue hair could be his brother "You must be joking!"  
"No, really" he said taking off his glasses. A pair of shiny blue eyes, that reminded Matt of his own, assured him that the blue-haired boy had to be TK.  
"What happened to you?!"  
"Nothing... It's my costume!"said TK getting the glasses back in place and smiling.  
"Oh" said Matt ashamed of not having recognized his own brother. Now that he had seen him better, it was quite obvius that he was TK. "How did you recognize me?" asked Matt suddenly, remembering that he was also wearing a costume.  
It had took him about 2 hours to choose a costume, and by the time he was ready, he forgot completely about picking up TK as he promised. He had passed from a James Bond costume to a giraffe costume, finally choosing to go as a cowboy.  
TK smiled.  
"You're the first cowboy I ever see with an electric guitar" Matt laughed, his band was supposed to play a couple of songs for the party, he had almost left the guitar home with his costume trouble.  
TK and Matt walked into the school's gym. It had been decorated with hundreds of balloons everywhere, a small stage had been arranged in the center of the gym. Long tables had been moved from the classrooms to the sides of the gym, were they had been decorated and used to serve the food.  
"Hey, look there's Kari!" Tk shouted when he spotted Tai's younger sister. He waved at her and left running before Davis saw her. Matt smiled.  
"Yahooo, cowboy!" another familiar voice shouted across the filled gym. Matt knew the voice was meaning him, so he turned around to see who had been calling. Someone patted his shoulder, he turned to face a yellow dinosaur. He knocked the dinosaur's forehead.  
"Yoo-hoo! Taichi Kamiya in there?" he asked while he knocked. He had recognized the voice as Tai's. The dinosaur opened it's mouth to reveal Tai's head.  
"Hi Matt"  
Matt couldn't hold his laughter.  
"What?" Tai asked.  
"What are you? Barney or something?" he asked laughing.  
"Ha-ha" said Tai sarcastically, he didn't like Matt laughing at his costume "For your information, cowguy, I'm wearing this costume for Agumon" he informed.  
"Tai!" said Matt with a surprise tone "That's terrible! After all Agumon did for you! I bet he would be really hurt if he saw you!" Matt started laughing again.  
"Ha-ha" muttered Tai "Where's Sora? I thought she was your date..."  
"Yeah,, we were going to meet here"  
"Oh..." said Tai hiding his head inside the dinosaurs mouth again.  
"Don't blame me, you were the one who didn't dare to ask her!" said Matt guessing what Tai was feeling.  
"You didn't dare ask Mimi, either!" reminded Tai. Matt and Tai went silent for some minutes, then they looked at each other. In a way it was funny, to guys who didn't dare to ask their crushes to a dance... It sounded like a bad romance novel. Tai and Matt started laughing again.  
"What's so funny?" Sora's voice asked from behind Matt. He turned to face her.  
"Just joking about Tai's costume" explained Matt. He looked at Sora's costume. She had come as a hippie. You know, a colorful T-shirt, many beads collars, a head band, flowers on her cheeks, bell-bottom pants, no shoes.  
"What's so funny about his costume?" Sora asked looking at the yellow dinosaur standing right in front of her.  
"He said he's wearing it to honor--" Matt stopped when his gaze fell on the girl beside Sora. Mimi. Or, Princess Mimi. Mimi was wearing a long pink white and pink dress, filled with ribbons (Remeber "Princess Karaoke"?). She looked exceptionally beautiful. Her long pink hair combined in a way with the dress, and the stars gave a cheerful look to the dress. Her beautiful brown eyes shone together with the diamond earring she was wearing.  
"Honor what?" Mimi asked smiling happily at Matt. Matt couldn't help remembering what he was about to do. About to admit Mimi his feelings with a song.  
"Er... to... ah... yeah, to what you said" Matt said pointing at Sora with his head.  
"I didn't say a thing about Tai's costume!"  
"Yeah... whatever..." said Matt blushing a little bit, as he moved his hand to the back of his head in the anime style. Mimi and Sora rolled thier eyes.  
"Seen Kari and Yolei?" asked Mimi.  
"Yeah, they never told us what their costumes were going to be!" added Sora. Matt looked around, his eyes fell on Kari. She was wearing a long white dress, it looked like a bride dress, two beautiful wings appeared from her back, they were holded around her waist with a beautiful white belt. Angel-Kari was standing near the stage taking to TK-punk, and Davis, wearing a weird costume Matt didn't recognize.  
"Oh, Kari looks beautiful!" said Mimi closing her hands together.  
"What's Davis supposed to be?" asked Matt.  
"I guess he's dressed like an astronaut" explained Sora pointing at the round fish tank Davis was holding.  
"Yeah" agreed Sora, then she turned to Tai "She's growing so fast" Tai opened the dinosaur's mouth and looked at Kari.  
"No, she's not" he said rather angrily.  
"Just look at her! She's becoming a young woman!" said Mimi.  
"No, she's not! She's still a little girl !!!" shouted Tai, maybe too loud, because several people stared at him in surprise.  
Matt laughed at Tai's reaction, then spotted Van on the stage.  
"We're the opening act... got to go!" he explained while he rushed to the stage.  
  
  
***************  
  
Matt had been at many concerts and gigs. He had heard a crowd of fans screaming and singing many times before. He had walked in front of an audience and played his guitar. He had sang in front of that audience. All those gigs and concerts were alike. But not his one, this one was different. Was going to be different.  
  
Matt was brought back to reality by the noise caused by the whole school. He looked up at the crowd. He could see Tai, thedinosaur; TK, the Punk; Kari, the angel; Sora, the hippie; Jun, the dog; and Mimi... the princess. Matt couldn't hold a tiny smile at Mimi's sight. She was wearing a long pink dress. Filled with ribbons and flowers. The kind of silly pink dress that would look terrible on any girl, any girl but Mmi. She looked beautiful. A golden crown made her long brown hair prettier than ever.  
Matt could have stayed there all night, just admiring her, but Van wasn't going to allow that.   
  
"Hey! Matt!" he whispered loudly "Back to earth, guy! Time to play! Just another song and we'll be out of here!"  
Matt tried to look away from Mmi, he couldn't. So, he just nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much" he said in his microphone, meaning the song they had just finished playing. The whole crowd started screaming, clapping and doing all sorts of noise, to show them how much they had liked the song. Matt smiled.  
  
It's now or never, said a voice inside his head.  
  
He took a deep breath and spoke "Our next song" he started "Is a new song, something we never played before" Everyone started cheering, specially Jun, in her puppy costume, she looked as exited as puppy which was about to be bought.  
"This song" he said loudly, hoping to be heard over the crowd's noise "I would like to dedicate it to..." The audience went suddenly silent. Too silent for Matt. He was starting to miss all the shouting and cheering, it gave him confidence. And what he need now what confidence. He took another deep breath, hoping not to run away. He looked at Van, he was watching him surprised and confused. They had never talked about a "dedication" before.  
"I would like to dedicate it to... to a very special girl..." He had done it. He had sid the first part, now he couldn't back away. He moved his eyes through the crowd. A boy dressed as Harry Potter, whom Matt recognized as Davis, was holding a girl dressed as a puppy. Jun had fainted. She probably thought the song was for her.  
He looked at his friends. Tai was just watching, with no expression at all, Mmi holding his arm. Mimi with the beautiful pink dress, Mimi who just had arrived at his school and had 17 guys asking her for the costume party, Mimi who had preferred going with Tai...  
With Tai. It hitted him, as hard as a rock. Mimi... Tai... Mimi... Tai... How could he have been so silly? It was clear as water!   
He couldn't back away. He had to do something... but what? He couldn't tell Mimi he loved her, if she loved Tai, his best friend.  
  
"Sora" he said "This song goes for you..."  
  
Van stared at Matt, forgetting completely that he was supposed to play. Matt turned to the rest of the band.  
"What are you waiting for?" Like if they had pressed the "on" button, the rest of the band started playing.  
Matt got closer to the microphone and started singing.  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: "Forever Love" belongs to one of my favorite band's. X-Japan. But let's just pretend that Matt wrote the song. It's such a wonderful song! If you want to hear the song for real, get it on Napster or something! It's worth it! If X-Japan is planning to sue me... Go on! I don't mind if you do, if I get to see you at the trial that would make my life completely happy!)  
  
mou hitori de arukenai toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite Ah kizutsuku koto nante nareta hazu dakedo ima wa....  
Ah kono mama dakishime tenureta mama no kokoro okawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni kawaranai ai ga aru nara  
Will you hold my heart namida uketomete mou kowaresou na All my heart  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
afureru omoi dake ga  
hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu  
Oh Tell my why  
  
He tried to look at Sora while he sang. But all he could picture was Mmi. Mimi looked at him with a strange look, he had never seen on her face. Something like surprise, but much stronger. Tai just looked from Matt, to Sora, Sora to Matt, Matt to Sora. Sora just listend the song, her eyes opened to the most, her mouth slightly opened.  
  
All I see is blue in my heart Will you stay with me kaze ga sugisaru made mata afuredasu All my tears  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
kono mama soba ni ite  
yoake ni furueru kokoro dakishimete  
Slowly, some couples started dancing. The beatuiful and slow music echoed all over the school's gym, together with Jun's sobs. She had just waken up and someone probably had told her the song wasn't for her.  
Oh Stay with me  
Ah subete ga owareba ii owari no nai kono yoru ni Ah ushinau mono nante nanimo nai anata dake  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
  
Matt watched TK and Kari dancing. He wished that was him and Mimi. Near them, Mimi and Tai started dancing. Both of them with weird looks on their faces. None of them looking at each other, just at Sora and Matt.  
  
kono mama soba ni ite  
yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete  
Ah Will you stay with me  
kaze ga sugiaru made  
mou dare yori mo soba ni  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
kore ijyou arukenai  
Oh Tell me why Oh Tell me true  
oshiete ikiru imi o  
¡¡  
¡¡  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
afureru namida no naka  
kagayaku kisetsu ga eien ni kawaru made  
Forever Love  
  
  
  
  
There was a long silence. No cheers, screams or a "Matt I love you!" from Jun. Absolute silence. Matt turned to Van, not knowing what to do. Van noticed and winked at him. He picked his microphone and spoke.  
"Well?" He asked. Like if Van's voice had made some connections, the whole audience started cheering.  
"I guess they liked it!" whispered Kevin in Matt's ear. Matt tried to smile. He knew what was coming. They had finished playing. He had to walk off the stage, and go over to Tai, Mimi and... Sora. How would she react? How would HE react?  
"Thanks a lot!" said Van happily "Well that's it!" A big applause emerged from the left side of the gym and moved with the crowd. Matt picked his guitar and walked over to his friends.   
"Hey! What about MY song?!" shouted Jean while Matt and the rest of the band walked down the stage.  
  
Sora was still standing in the same position she had when Matt had started singing. It seemed, as all she could do was blink. Hoping they hadn't paid attention to the song, he walked over to them in his usal way.  
"How did you like the songs?" he asked, as he always did. Tai, whose mouth was completely opened just moved his head from Sora to Matt, Matt to Sora.  
"Well?"  
"Oh... Er... Nice" said Mimi rather uncomfortably. Giving Matt a tiny smile.  
"Ah... really?" asked Matt trying to act normal.  
"Yes" said Mimi watching Sora from the corner of her eyes.  
"Uh... Thanks"  
  
There was another long silence in which everyone pretended to be listening to the music the Dj was playing. Tai suddenly came out from his "MattSora" state and spoke.  
"You--" he started, but stopped when he realized that he didn't like what he was about to say. It just couldn't be. Sora and Matt... It didn't even sound right... And Matt knew Tai liked Sora, why had he done that?  
"You wrote that for Sora?" Mimi asked, Tai looked at her surprised and nodded in agreement with her question.  
Matt sighed. Why did they had to ask exactly what he wanted them no to ask? Sora seemed to be paying attention, she looked at Matt waiting for the answer, rather nervously.   
Matt looked at Mimi. She didn't seem very happy, but she gave him a tiny smile. Guilt immediately filled his heart. Why hadn't he said "Mimi"? "This song goes for Mimi" That was what he had to say, but he screwed up. It seemed so simple inside of his mind.  
"Well?" asked Tai. Matt looked around, trying no to look at Sora or Mimi. His eyes fell on Kari and TK dancing. The way they looked attach other... It showed real love, thought they didn't know yet. TK loved Kari, Kari loved TK... Matt loved Mimi, Mimi...   
Matt sighed. And looked at Sora. How could anyone as perfect as Mimi ever love... even like, someone like him? But Sora...   
"You never know" he heard a voice inside his head saying.  
"Yeah, I did" he told Tai, Sora and Mimi, before he had thought about it twice.  
Tai opened his mouth. Matt knew exactly what was inside his head. Tai liked Sora... So what Matt was doing didn't just hurt him, but Tai too.  
"It... it was a nice song" Tai said smiling at his friend. Matt smiled back, for real. It was nice to have friends like Tai, even if you hurt them, they still sticked up for you.  
"Thanks..."  
Tai and Mimi exchanged glances.  
"Well... er... I guess you got to discuss the song, right?" said Tai giving a shy smile.  
"Yeah... so Tai and I... we... er... are going... to..." said Mimi with a nervous smile.  
"To get a pizza!" finished Tai. She grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her away from Matt and Sora pretending to be extremely happy.  
Matt looked down, not daring to talk to Sora. What was he supposed to say? "Hey, Sora. Sorry, I don't really feel a thing for you, the song was for Mimi." Even in his mind it sounded stupid. He sighed and looked at Sora. She watched Tai and Mimi dissapear beetween the dancing couples and finally gave Matt a weak smile.  
  
Author's Note: 'Key, so that's not the end, don't worry! There's still much more. Anyway, I know it sucks! I had trouble writing it, so if I made a mistake... don't worry. What else? Oh, yes! Let's change something: Matt plays the bass, Van plays the guitar. Happy everyone? Please Review, you know what I'm about to say, right? "I don't mind flames, but if you do one, please tell me how to improve". Something else? Yup! In that little snowball fight beetween Matt and Tai, I know it was disgusting, but I felt like writing it 'cause it happened for real once... Why are you staring at me in that way?  
Ta-Ta.  
  
  
  



End file.
